girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas and Maya
Lucas and Maya is the romantic/friendship pairing of Lucas Friar and Maya Hart. Maya first noticed Lucas on the subway and had a "relationship" with him for less than a minute. It was later found out that Lucas is in the same history class with her. Maya started sitting in front of him and their relationship is filled with banters and arguments which they have both acknowledged as a "game". Overall, they get along and it has been shown that they value one another's opinion and care for another's feelings. The writers of the show have hinted to them as a possible pairing multiple times on their Twitter, and they have actually shown some romantic attraction in the episode "Girl Meets Creativity". They are mainly known as Laya or Lucaya. ' Ship names *'Laya (L'/ucas & M/'aya) *'Lucaya' (Luc/as & M/'aya') *'Luca' (Luc/as and May/'a') *'Lucya' (Luc/as and Ma/'ya') *'Mays' (May/a and Luca/'s') *'Mucas' (M'/aya & L/'ucas) *'Friar-Hart' (Lucas Friar & Maya Hart) *'Maya Friar' (Maya '''Hart & Lucas '''Friar) *'Lucas Hart '(Lucas '''Friar & Maya '''Hart) *'Friart' (Fri/ar & H/'art') *'Harriar' (Har/t & Fr/'iar') *'Hartar' (Hart & Fri/'ar') *'Hartiar' (Hart & Fr/'iar') *'Hiar' (H'/art & Fr/'iar) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Maya notices Lucas before Riley does. * Maya calls Lucas "really cute" on the subway. *While taking Riley Matthews on her first ride on the subway Maya uses Lucas to show Riley how to talk to boys. * Lucas smiled at Maya when she sat next to him. * Maya notices that Lucas needed a place to sit in the cafeteria. * She moved to the next seat so he could sit between her and Riley. * Maya was glad (for Riley) Lucas was sitting at their table. * They (along with Farkle) are with the Mathews family in the subway to celebrate Riley being Riley and officially getting a subway pass. Girl Meets Boy * Maya watches Lucas sit down on the bench. * This is the episode when Maya started sitting in front of Lucas. * Maya makes fun of Lucas and he responds back with a Texas saying. * Maya is annoyed that Lucas is unaffected by her failed attempt to get him mad. Lucas is amused by it and tips his imaginary hat. * Lucas calls Maya ma'am. * Maya asks Lucas if he's walking to the library with her and Riley. * Maya smiled at Lucas after Riley gives two thumbs up and a smiley face. * Maya and Lucas (and Farkle) were at Riley's apartment. * The gang went to the library together. Girl Meets Sneak Attack * When Lucas was choosing his friends, Maya was smiling at him. * Lucas and Maya had the same drink. Apple juice. Girl Meets Father * Maya calls Lucas and makes country/cowboy references at him. * Lucas is amused and goes along with her game. * Maya is upset that she isn't getting to him. * Lucas playfully squeezed Maya's finger and flirtatiously called her ma'am * When Maya threatened to break him, he responded with, "If that's what makes you happy, ma'am." * As he says ma'am, he tips an imaginary hat to annoy Maya with a little wink. * Maya country danced in the hallway for Lucas. * Lucas wore a cowboy hat to amuse Maya at the dance. * He brought Maya a rose and stopped his dance with Riley just to place a rose in Maya's mouth. * Maya bit her lip after he told Lucas: "You actually put thought into our little game, don't ya?" Girl Meets the Truth * Maya stands up and cheers when Farkle proposes that he should get to kiss Juliet rather than Lucas in the play. * Lucas was smiling at Maya when she walked up on stage. * Lucas glanced at Maya a few times during class. * Maya was smiling at Lucas when he was saying Romeo's monologue again. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Lucas smiled in Maya (and Riley's) direction when Maya told Riley she was drawing Lucas. * Maya glanced over to Lucas when Stuart Minkus went over to greet Farkle. * Lucas (along with Riley) looked concerned when they realized Maya's mother wasn't going to show up. * Lucas smiled when Riley brought Maya up with her. * Lucas was somewhat amused when Maya had to pretend to have a crush on Farkle. * Lucas (along with the rest of the class) ran out of the art room when Maya threw paint. * Lucas (along with Farkle and Riley) went to the art exhibit for Maya. * Lucas shuts Farkle up when he asked about the woman in Maya's painting, because it was her mother and was a touchy subject. This shows that he cares about her feelings. Girl Meets Smackle * Lucas gave Maya his detention-free card. * Maya calls Lucas "Ranger Roy" and "Ranger Rick" making fun of him being from Texas. * Lucas tricks Maya into dancing on Cory's desk. * Lucas tips his imaginary hat, as usual, and Maya shudders, as usual. * They watched the debate competition with Riley. * Lucas explained why he liked debate, Maya just glared at him. * Lucas asks Maya why she was wearing glasses. * Lucas was talking about Maya when he said his friends call him cowboy. * They were sitting in front of each other in the bakery. * Maya points out to Lucas that Smackle was just using him to make Farkle jealous. Girl Meets 1961 * Maya places her elbow on Lucas' desk. * They were at the bakery with Farkle and Riley. * When Maya was feeling discouraged looking at art by famous artists, Lucas tried to reassure her, and Maya teased him. * Lucas didn't want to tell anyone about his great-grandfather before the project because he knew Maya would make fun of him for "having a country-singing great-grandpa and I really do come from cowboys." * Lucas listed the nicknames Maya calls him. This includes: Hop-along, Sundance, and Ranger Rick. * Maya throws all the nicknames out and gives Lucas a new one: Bucky McBoing Boing. * Maya sang a song that mocked Lucas. * Lucas sang along with Maya. * Lucas declared it was his greatest day of his life when Maya said that her great-grandmother's name was May Clutterbucket. * They were early for history class with Riley and Farkle. * They said they liked each other songs (well their grandparents did but they are representing them). * Maya/May said that Lucas/Merlin was going to change the world. * May (Maya) seemed interested in Merlin (Lucas). * Merlin (Lucas) seemed interested in May (Maya). * Their grandparents seemed to be flirting with each other. Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Maya and Lucas are grouped together to make a fake company for class called Hart and Friar Muffins. * They sit with each other at their muffin stand. * They present a progress report of their company to the class together. * Maya gives Lucas a new nickname: Huckleberry. * While Lucas and Maya are giving their muffin report, the first time Maya speaks Lucas glances at her lips. * Maya met Lucas's mother off-screen. * When Maya got in his face twice, he barely moved. * Maya recreated Lucas and his mother's conversation with a country twang. * Lucas questions Maya if she ever even heard him talk. * Maya got close to Lucas' face and said, "Hurhurrrr." * Lucas was surprised at the closeness and smiled. * Lucas didn't push her away. * When Maya says it's not fair, Cory asks why and Maya responds because I'm not on their team and Lucas looked appalled. * Lucas fired Riley first, even though Maya was next to him. * Maya was the one to fire Lucas from her company with owned with Riley. * After Maya finished firing him, she glanced at his lips and said "hur-huur". * Maya fires Lucas for Riley from their company when he tries to join. * When Farkle pushes Maya aside,she leans into Lucas. Girl Meets World of Terror * Maya followed Lucas out of the classroom to go to gym class. * Lucas stands up for Maya when Farkle's trying to get inside of her head while she's pitching, and calls her "his" pitcher. * When Lucas takes Maya out of the game to help Farkle, Maya thinks he's trying to ask her out. * Lucas calls Maya kid. * After Maya imitated Farkle, Lucas chuckled. * Lucas and Farkle show up at Maya's bedroom window to scare Maya and Riley. * Lucas doesn't understand why Riley is afraid of Maya's house and says her neighborhood is great. * Lucas knows where Maya lives. (However Farkle was with him so he could've led the way) * When Lucas passes the ball to Maya, he looks back at her with a cute smile. Girl Meets the Forgotten *Maya and Lucas both ate lunch together with Farkle and Riley. Girl Meets Flaws *Maya tells Lucas and Billy Ross to hop down from their "Cloud of Awesomeness." *Lucas and Maya walk in to the hallway together after looking for Farkle. *Lucas looks at Maya when she was talking about Farkle being weird. *Maya and Lucas enter the janitor closet together, and they stand close together for the duration of the scene. *Upon entering, Maya quickly glances at Lucas then bites her lips. *When Maya tries to storm out of the janitor's closet to find the person who bullied Farkle, Lucas easily picks her up by the waist to stop her. *Lucas seem to have been leaning into Maya when talking to Farkle. * Maya glanced over at Lucas, and when he was looking at her she was biting her lip. *Maya says she'll "jack Lucas up" if he tells Farkle what she said about him. * When Lucas sits with Riley and Maya at the Bay Window, Lucas asks, "Do you ever talk about me here?" He seemed to be look at both Riley and Maya. *Maya expects Lucas to beat up Farkle's bully once they find him. * Although Lucas admonishes Maya for trying to use violence against Farkle's bully, when he finds out it was Billy he pins him to the locker. * When Billy says that Lucas isn't going to hurt him, Lucas looks at Maya (and Riley) and says "No, that's what I'm gonna do." * When Maya tells Lucas not to hurt Billy, Lucas says, "I thought this is what you wanted, Maya." *Maya prevents Lucas from starting a fight with Billy by jumping on his back. *Maya doesn't get off of Lucas' back until he tells her to. * Maya stares at Lucas as he walks to the front of the class to talk to Cory, and Lucas glances back at Maya. * When Lucas turns towards her before turning back to Cory, he licks his lips. Girl Meets Friendship * Lucas appoints Maya as his secretary, meaning he thinks highly of her. * While Maya is singing a song about him, Lucas pulls out a harmonica and plays along with her. * Lucas seemed upset when Maya (and Riley who he thought was also in on it) tried to take him down. * Maya smiles at Lucas a few times when showing the video they made. * Maya (and Riley) seems happy seeing Lucas being happy. * Maya glanced at Lucas more than Riley did. * Lucas looked a few times at Maya (and Riley) when the video was playing. Girl Meets Game Night *They were sitting closely next to each other in the beginning. * Lucas is staring at Maya when she is determining between Cory or Josh as her partner. * Maya looks at Lucas weird when she finds he out he calls his mother "Mama." * Lucas seemed to stare at Maya for a while, when she was flirting with Josh. * Lucas and Maya sit together on the desk * Maya looks over at Lucas when he says "We love each other now, don't we?" Girl Meets Master Plan * Lucas shows up at Maya's birthday. * Lucas is chosen as 'distraction' for Maya. * Lucas helps with the big plan for Maya's birthday. * Lucas stares at Maya a few times before he ties her up. * Maya was mad at Riley not Lucas. * When everyone is running away from Maya he, instead of pushing her aside, gently moves her to the left and climbs out of the window. * Lucas answers surprised when Maya asks him (with the other two) to talk by the window. * Maya realizes really fast that Lucas (and Farkle) are suddenly in the room. Girl Meets First Date * Maya was once again leaning her arm on Lucas' desk. * Maya was smiling when Lucas raised his hand. * Lucas talked about and possibly considered asking both of them out. * When Lucas asked Farkle "What if I asked the other one?", Maya approached them and he referred to her as the "Other One". * Maya asked Lucas out, suggesting that they put their hands in the popcorn together, etc. (although she only did it to push Lucas and Riley together). * Maya said that she wouldn't be nervous if she had feelings for someone, and when she asked out Lucas, she was all casual and when she sees Josh, she gets all nervous. * Before this, Maya and Riley were talking about how they could ask out whoever they liked. * Maya said that Lucas would never go out with her, but then followed it with how things are changing. * Maya didn't deny wanting to go out with Lucas, she just said that he would never go out with her, nor ask her out. * Maya was expecting Lucas to come, showing that she knew him well. * Maya could be seen as interested in Lucas' love life. * Maya was willing to ask out Lucas for Riley. * Farkle seems okay with Lucas and Maya together even though he has had a crush on her for ages. * Maya didn't want to call her date with Farkle a date, as though she was waiting for someone else. * At first, Lucas seemed mesmerized by both Riley and Maya. * Lucas noticed Josh before anyone else and froze, showing that he cared about what Maya would do and her feelings. * Lucas was looking at Maya and Josh. * Maya did not appear to be smiling after Riley and Lucas kissed, or when Riley was describing the kiss later. * Lucas sees Maya upset and tells Riley to go and comfort her. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity *They were both at Mrs. Svorki's funeral. *They were sitting next to each other. Girl Meets the New World *Lucas laughs when he hears Maya's middle name. *Lucas seemed shocked when Maya announced herself as Farkle's wife. *He didn't seem to enjoy it much either. *Maya acted like she didn't want Lucas to walk Riley home. *Lucas didn't think Maya and Farkle would work out. *Maya reminds Lucas of his kiss with Riley (in front of Cory) as payback for making fun of her middle name. *Maya makes him feel uncomfortable and tries to press the situation. Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Maya leaned her elbow on Lucas' desk again - multiple times. *Lucas was staring at Maya while Zay was talking about him being thrown out of the school. *Maya called Lucas his real name. *Maya said that this was important to her. *At lunch, when Lucas confirmed that he did get expelled, Maya said, "You know, I finally like you." *He smiled after. *Maya smiled and said "That had to hurt". *Lucas smiled again. *Maya never showed any outburst like Riley, respecting his boundaries. *Zay seemed to be foreshadowing Lucas telling her the truth. *Maya seemed impressed/interested when Lucas was protecting Zay *When Lucas and Riley were washing the car with Farkle, and Maya walked by them to get the hose, Lucas was smiling at her. Girl Meets Pluto *They were talking in unison. *Her arm was on Lucas' desk. *They were both part of the "Riley Committee". While they were talking with Farkle, they both leaned closer. *Lucas was staring at Maya when she was talking to Riley. *Maya called Lucas' grandfather Pappy Joe. *Maya was somehow right about Lucas's grandfather's name. *She already suspected something embarrassing about Lucas' story about his grandfather. *Lucas was expecting Maya to put something in even though she has expressed not wanting to. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Even though Lucas was the one to call Maya the name, she was mad at Riley. *Lucas finally retaliated to Maya. *Lucas seemed shocked when Maya seemed to break off the friendship. *Maya still wanted to sit by Lucas at first. *Maya then tried to sit in Zays place- behind Lucas *Lucas touched Maya's hand. *Maya grabbed Lucas's shirt. *Lucas puts Maya's hand on his chest. *Maya was extremely upset that Lucas called her a "short little stack of pancakes". *Maya doesn't put her arm on Lucas' desk while she was upset. *Maya reveals that she teases Lucas because he lets her. *Eric asks Lucas why he lets Maya tease him, but Lucas is interrupted by Zay, Riley and Maya, leaving the question unanswered. *When Eric asks Lucas why he lets Maya tease him, Lucas seems lost for words, showing that he may like her teasing and he wouldn't want to argue with her *Even while Lucas was telling Eric about the seemingly annoying nicknames Maya calls him, he was smiling. Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *Maya jumped on Josh's back, someone who she clearly shows romantic interest in. She has also jumped on Lucas' back in Girl Meets Flaws. Girl Meets Rules * Lucas smirks at Maya and tells her that he's just like her now. * Maya is still leaning her elbow on his desk. * Lucas chooses Mayaville over Rileytown, despite his affection towards Riley. * Lucas smirks at her and asks her what he seems like to her. * Lucas asked Maya to call him Mad-dog. * Maya refused and called him 'the little lamb that Mary had' which made Lucas smile. * Lucas asked Maya if it wasn't the regular type of hungry when they wanted to eat Farkle. * When Maya was telling Mr. Matthews that she went a little wild, Lucas was smiling at Maya. *Maya and Lucas huddle in a corner alone when Harley arrives in the hallway. Anyone else from Mayaville is on the other side of the room *Maya and Lucas tease each other when she pulls him nose to nose. Girl Meets Hurricane * As always, her arm was resting on Lucas' desk before she took it off. * Maya smiled when Lucas was talking about the hurricane barbecues and picnics. * Lucas smiled when Maya was speaking. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington * Maya is, once again, leaning her arm on Lucas' desk in class. * Lucas gives Maya a small smile while she answers Mr. Matthews' statement, "Somebody tell me what's going on in the world." * When Mr. Matthews wants "anyone who is gonna turn out well" to respond (not Maya), he chooses Lucas, causing Maya to look slightly offended. * When Mr. Matthews says, "Well, that's a shame guys, because this world's gonna belong to you soon.", Maya responds, "Oh, the one you messed up?" and Lucas agrees, saying, "Yeah, thanks anyway." * Maya and Lucas sit next to each other at Eric's debate and on the Matthews' family couch. * Maya calls Lucas by his real name, which has only happened in Girl Meets the Secret of Life and Girl Meets Flaws. * Lucas is shocked and immediately notices that Maya called him by his real name, and she responds by saying "I've always known your name." with a smile. * Maya says, "I like us all very much", talking about her friends, including Lucas. Girl Meets the New Teacher * Maya sits in front of Lucas in English class, as she does in History. * Lucas smiles when says she is "board bored of education". * Lucas thinks Maya may want to consider the new English teacher. * When Riley tells Miss Burgess that Lucas rode a sheep, Maya proceeds to describe it, saying, "62 pound, quad hoof, white fleece, kind you count before you fall asleep, ba ba." * Lucas is smiling as Maya describes his sheep. * Lucas smiles at Maya when she says, "I know, what are ya doing to me?" * When Lucas says, "It seems like just when we think we've seen the worst that there can be, somebody comes up with something." and Miss Burgess asks, "Why do you suppose that is?", Maya answers for him: "Because it's evil that fascinates us." * When Maya asks the superintendent, "How you doing?", Lucas has a small smile on his face. * Lucas (and Farkle) help explain Maya's (and Riley's) presentation. * Auggie reads a comic book that Riley gave to him, and when Maya asks what he's learned from it, he responds, "Well, this dark haired girl and this blonde girl both like the same boy and they all stay best friends.", very much foreshadowing that Riley AND Maya both like Lucas. * Riley is smiling at Auggie's summation of the comic book, most likely because she thinks that it's silly, but Maya does not appear to believe it is silly. * When Auggie asks, "Could that really happen?", Riley smiles and says, "Nah." but Maya says, "Okay.", so she didn't agree but she didn't disagree. * When Maya says, "This new teacher's out to ruin my reputation.", Lucas is smiling. Girl Meets Fish *Lucas and Maya are standing next to each other when they realize Auggie killed Chelsea. *Maya backed Lucas up when Topanga said his name. *Maya told Topanga that Lucas was right. *Lucas was behind Maya when they entered the fish shop and stood next to her while they were there. *In their group hug, Maya's hand was around his waist and Lucas' arm was draped across her shoulder. *They both have killed Chelsea. (Maya killed 7; Lucas killed 2) *They both have been to Phil's Fish Store and bought fish. Girl Meets Yearbook *Maya and Lucas seemed to be talking together in the beginning before Riley and Farkle came. *Maya and Lucas got pretty close to each other. *Maya ha-hurred him. *Lucas looked over at Maya when they were looking at Riley's "smile face". *Maya and Lucas "awed" together at Riley's dark side. *When Farkle was transforming, Maya leaned closer to Lucas. *Maya's elbow was on Lucas' again. *Lucas smiled at Maya's talk about "stupid counties". *They win Favorite Couple. *Darby, Sarah, and Yindra were in support of Maya and Lucas being "Favorite Couple." *"Everyone" at school seemed to enjoy Lucas and Maya together. *Maya called Lucas by his real name again. *(At first,) Lucas and Maya were the only ones that were unchanged, despite having their own seemingly unwanted superlative in the yearbook. They were also the ones that stayed true to themselves the most out of the four. *Maya was wearing cowboy boots, despite her constant teasing of Lucas being a cowboy. *Lucas was shocked at Maya's appearance. *Lucas thinks Maya is the most secure person he knows. *Maya seemed stunned when Lucas said her family life could be better. *Maya leaned her elbow on Lucas' desk even as Riley. *Maya discovered that Lucas is like Riley's brother. *Lucas did not have a particularly shocked expression at Maya's realization. *Lucas and Maya never showed a dislike of them being voted Favorite Couple, only that they couldn't believe it happened. Girl Meets Semi-Formal *Maya called Lucas by his real name again. *Lucas clapped at Maya and Farkle's skit. *Lucas and Maya (along with Riley and Farkle) were dancing together at the semi-formal. *Lucas and Maya were dancing together/next to/opposite each other. *Lucas seemed nervous when Maya asked him why he was dancing with her, and said, "N-No, I'm not dancing with you." Girl Meets Creativity * Lucas smiled at Maya when she said "What about me?". * Lucas admits he cares deeply about Maya's happiness. * Lucas seems to care about Maya in a very passionate way. * Maya said "Thank you, Lucas, but it's just an art class" in a very soft way to him and doesn't even notice that she called him by his first name. * Lucas has a small smile when he said that Maya is great artist. * Lucas and Maya stare into each others eyes. * Zay reveals that Lucas has referred to Maya as "the blonde beauty." * Lucas and Maya stare into each others eyes, again. * Maya thought that Lucas called himself "The Blonde Beauty", until Zay confirmed he was talking about her. She said "Oh" in a calmed way, until she realized and came with a surprised "Oh!". * Lucas looks embarrassed when Maya discovered that Lucas refers to her as the "blonde beauty" * Lucas smiles at Maya when she said that they will bring back the art program. * Lucas is determined to bring back the art program for the sake of Maya's happiness. * Lucas knows that Maya can sing. * In the meeting while Zay was talking, Maya and Lucas were standing next to each other. * This is the first episode where Maya called Lucas by his actual name the whole time. * This episode hints that Lucas and Maya are currently in a nascent romance. * The way that Lucas and Maya stared deeply into each other's eyes was very quite romantic and lovable. * In this episode, Zay seems to be a Lucaya shipper. * Riley was suspicious when she was staring back and forth at the way Lucas and Maya were staring at each other. * While Zay said "Well, he's looking at you now." Lucas was looking at Maya in a loving way (a way that he could not take his eyes off of her). * This episode is finally the start of a romance between them. * This is the very interesting moment when Maya finds out that Lucas calls her a "blonde beauty". Girl Meets I Am Farkle * Lucas and Maya bet on farkle and they touched hands Girl Meets Cory and Topanga * Lucas puts his arm around Maya's waist in order to stop her from hurting Farkle. * After he did this Maya sits down looks and looks at him for second time with a confused look on her face. * Lucas smiles at her when she turns around to look at him. Girl Meets Rileytown *Lucas offers to contain Maya in a duel between her and Riley, to which she asks him whether he can really contain her. *Lucas looks nervous while Maya was asking him why he was there with her and not with Riley. *Lucas gave Maya a towel when Riley shoved ice cream in her face. *Lucas and Maya smile. *Lucas asked if she was fine. *Lucas tell that Maya was not fine just by looking at her. *After Lucas breaks through the barricade to get to Riley, Maya is impressed by his physical strength and asks him to lift the bed up with one arm. Girl Meets Rah Rah Coming Soon... Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Coming Soon... Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) Coming Soon... Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Coming Soon... Specials/Crossovers None currently... Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both students at John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both friends with Riley and Farkle. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade and eighth grade history teacher. *Maya's great-grandmother, May Clutterbucket, and Lucas's great-grandfather, Merlin Scoggins, were both musicians and singers. *They both can play softball well. *They are both pitchers in softball. * They both tease each other. *They're both protective over their friends. * They don't have considerably "stable" family lives. *Neither of them live with their fathers. Maya's father started a new family, and Lucas's father is implied to be still residing in Texas. *Both are known as rebels, since Lucas was considered one back in Texas. *Neither of them have siblings (That we know of) *They both have nicknames for each other. *Lucas and Maya are both a year older than expected to be in their grade. Both are, or are turning, 15 while Riley and Farkle are, or are turning, 14. *They both have a nickname for Riley. Differences *Lucas is male while Maya is female. *Lucas has green eyes while Maya has light blue eyes. *Lucas has tan skin while Maya has pale skin. *Lucas is a country boy while Maya is a city girl. *Lucas has good manners while Maya doesn't. *Lucas likes school while Maya doesn't. *Lucas is considered the "good boy" while Maya is the "bad girl". *They tease each other differently and react to it differently. *Lucas' hair is darker while Maya's is lighter. Trivia * Maya has a total of 12 nicknames for Lucas (Heehaw, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Bucky McBoingBoing, Hop-Along, Sundance, Huckleberry, Cowboy, Moral Compass, Golden Boy, Soaring Eagle, Lucas The Good) * Lucas has a total of 4 nicknames for Maya (Mocking Bird, Other One, Short Stack Of Pancakes, Blonde Beauty) * Maya teases Lucas' "country boy" attitude. On the contrary, Lucas seems to find her jokes funny and goes along, which annoys Maya even more. This is shown in Girl Meets Father, Girl Meets Boy and Girl Meets Friendship. *Lucas has made a habit of tipping an imaginary hat at Maya, and calling her "ma'am". *Both acknowledge their relationship as a "game" they are playing. * Maya sometimes bites her lip around Lucas. *They owned a fake company together. * They are protective of each other. * In Girl Meets Flaws, Lucas picked Maya up and, in a later scene, Maya jumped on him, both done to prevent them from doing something they'll regret later. *Maya and Lucas are voted best couple in Girl Meets Yearbook. *Maya has been known to go "Boing!" when she likes something or someone, such as Josh. One of Lucas' nicknames is Bucky McBoingBoing. *Maya likes when Lucas shows the side of him from Texas shown in Girl Meets Secret Life and Girl Meets Rileytown. *Like the letters L and M (L'ucas and '''M'aya) in the alphabet, their seats are next to each other. *Like the classic set up in BMW, the female love interest is sitting in front of the male interest. *The older version of Lucaya could be Luke & Sophia from The Longest Ride. Since, the actress that portrays Sophia looks a bit like Maya and Luke is a short name for Lucas. *Both Maya and Sophia love art. *There are many other reasons why Luke and Sophia could be the older version of Lucas and Maya. *In real-life, there is a suburb in Freeport, Grand Bahama, Bahamas called Lucaya. Trademarks *'Color -' The Lucaya color is currently blue. Lucas wears a blue shirt in almost every episode, and sometimes Maya wears blue too. Maya's eyes are blue also. *Another Lucaya color could be green. Lucas usually wears blue while Maya usually wears yellow. Blue and yellow makes green. Lucas has green eyes also. *'Place -' The Lucaya place can be the subway where they had a speed first date. **Another place can be John Quincy Adams Middle School and Mr. Matthews' History Classroom, where they share a lot of moments together. In the history classroom, Maya often rests her elbow on Lucas' desk behind her. This is also where Maya gets a lot of nicknames for Lucas. They also shared their almost first kiss in the History room in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when Maya was mocking him. **Another place could be Topanga's, where Lucas and Maya shared many moments together. This is also where Lucas calls Maya the "blonde beauty". *'Episode -' Their episode is currently Girl Meets Rules, where Maya pulled Lucas nose-to-nose and sort of flirts with him. **Another episode is Girl Meets Crazy Hat, where they were on the same team for their muffin company. Maya also does her first "hur hurr" to Lucas and almost had a brief first kiss. **Another episode could be Girl Meets Creativity. In this episode, Maya is referred to as the "blonde beauty". Lucas also reveals that he truly cares about Maya's happiness and is determined to bring back art class for her. This was also the episode where they grew closer together. *'Number -' Lucaya's trademark number is 9. Maya's name has 4 letters, and Lucas' name had 5 letters. And 4+5=9. Also, Hart has 4 letters and Friar has 5 letters. *'Object -' Their trademark object is Lucas' desk. Maya rests her elbow on his desk frequently, and Lucas doesn't seem to mind. *'Food - ' Lucas and Maya's trademark food would be a Sloppy Joe. In one of the episodes in Season One, Farkle refers Riley and Maya to two lunches: Maya being Sloppy Joe. A few seconds later, Lucas comes with a sloppy joe on his tray. *'Animal-'''The Lucaya animal should be mocking bird. Lucas called Maya a mocking bird. *'Shippers - ''' The shippers in the fandom are referred to '''Lucaya Shippers and sometimes Laya Shippers. They are also referred to as Lucayatics which is a combination of "Lucaya" and "Lunatics".But the most popular name is Lucaya. Opinion about each other Lucas' opinion about Maya: '' Lucas thinks of Maya as a person who teases him. He also thinks of her as a good friend shown in many episodes of the series. In the episode Girl Meets Maya's Mother, he realized what Farkle was going to say so he put his arms around Farkle's mouth. After Lucas seen that Maya heard what Farkle had said, Lucas gave sad eyes to Maya and sighed. He also smiled when he picked her up. But he could have easily called her name or held her back, but he chose to pick her up. In episodes involving situations in Maya's life, Lucas becomes very protective of her. He has also shown that he cares about her feelings and she is a very fragile person. In Girl Meets Creativity, he told Maya he wants her to be happy and have a moment where they gaze deeply into each other's eyes. That episode was the first one the Maya didn't call Lucas by anything other than his name. He thinks she is a beauty/beautiful and reveals he really cares about her happiness.'' Maya's opinion about Lucas: '' Maya of course always teased Lucas about his Texas heritage. She gives him a lot of nicknames. Ranger Rick, Bucky McBoing Boing, and Sundance are just a few of them. She sees him as a friend, and says he's not her type, which he scoffs at. She also knows Lucas well, when Lucas was in Riley's house, she said "I know you'd take care of him". Showing she thinks she knows what Lucas would do. She was being carried by Lucas, in Girl Meets Flaws. Also she jumps on his back. She didn't get off until he told her to. And when he did she looked embarrassed. Girl Meets Creativitywas the first episode that Maya didn't call Lucas by anything other than his name. She also discovers Lucas thinks she is very beautiful and he cares deeply for her.'' Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Father Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets 1961 Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets World: Of Terror Girl Meets Master Plan Girl Meets First Date Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Girl Meets the New World Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Girl Meets the Rules Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Creativity Gallery Video Gallery Shippers Please add your name to the list in alphabetical order if you are a Lucaya shipper! #Abbycake1 #ABrokenPancake #Adelamimi #Alakaza231 #alltimepizza #Aloha.Wikia #Anonymous500500 #Angela6175 #Angel39457 #Annaleen101 #Alexis.elliott.5036 #Aloha.Wikia #Alyxia7 #AppleWhiteFan #Astaraa #Autumn Passion #A.xx7 #batgirl2000 #BiaNasib #Bubblesu28 #BMWCowanFan #Cacagrl #CallmeAlice #Catherine finnie #Camelia_Artist #Cassidy.grubbe #Ccasey2015 #Cheese45 #CoupleShipper6201 #Cutie_1001 #Cutiebaby #Dance4ever9 #DanishGMWfan #Daniwalk13 #DatNuttyKid #Dbatista1104 #Dechel-Auslly-Flyna #DexPid001 #Dillon.KC #Disney_lover716 #Dove's Song #Emily1219 #EN2001 #EndlessLucaya #Emberflashes02 #Famia.14 #Fanatic21 #fangirl.Akshita #Fireball890 #Frankie Hathaway #Friar-Hart #Friendshipbracelet #Frutzi22 #Gabyborges01 #GirlMeetsA&A #GirlMeetsLucaya #Girlmeetsrowbrina #Girl.Meets.Maya #GirlXD #GMWFANATIC8312 #GMW Fuller House #Gmwr5 #Hannah Parker #Harmonizergirl1202 #Heatherblast9 #HoneyMoon #IHEARTLUCAYA #Ipad Loser #ISignedUpToComment!! #Jade19951 #Jema10 #Jesabet123 #JoySeph 13 #Joy1215 #Juniebeaniebaby101 #Kamakwazi3 #Kbecenti #Kome05 #Kick kiss #LadyGaga2015 #Layatic100 #Lexi724 #Lilitastic #LivAndMaddie200 #Lollipops101 #Lola 16 #LovelySimsLady #Ilikeweasels #Lucasandmaya #Lucaya4Eveah #Lucayameetsworld #Lucaya #lucaya1211 #Lucaya4ever95 #Lucaya4ever #Lucayafan #Lucayalover100 #Lucaya4ever #Lucaya Lover #Lucayaonelove #Lucaya-shipper13 #LucayaxxxFiley #Lucylovesyhu #Maymay812 #Meowy8m #Minionz 101 #Mister perfect and the blonde beauty #Moralaevolo #MynameisLivvy #Mynameisnotchuck101 #Nandoschicken127 #Nasrean8 #Nat23230 #NatalieKarbra #NickyWest213 #NikkiSarah #:Nightlock71823 #No1Rowboat1410 #Olive quimby #Omg-gracianious #OnceUponATimeEmFan #oxygenx #Peyton1801 #PokemonJKMG #Pool789 #QueenPotatoofNeverland #Rainy-day-dreams #Raisa.afiz #Ravenandrobin:) #ReallyBigShrimp #Rhsaglan #Riarkle&LucayaShipper2017 #RussellSayz #Samantha1994 #Sammiegh #Shays1090 #Silverseaweedbrains #Sivansh123 #Sky8878 #Somo8080 #Sparkleway #StarfireButterfly #Susankonram02 #talented geek ;) #TeamAustin #TheCrazyDr.WhoGirl #The_daily_em #Tvfanatic101 #This.Is.Me.Bethany. #TSBR #Two.young.hearts.8 #Tyrannosaurus.Lex #Wannia crazy girl meets world fan #WolfFrostTheWikiaLover #Wunderbarnie #Xopeytonator #ZAcko55 #Zizzie08 #User:ZswaggerADR #ISignedUpToComment!! #Lexi724 #Cuteybubbles #Shippingvirtualhugs #NiCOOLe #User:Eolive101 #User:Elliehoughtonx #User:BokuN00 Disney stars China Anne McClain (A.N.T. Farm), Jake Short (A.N.T. Farm, Mighty Med), Sabrina Carpenter (Girl Meets World), and Piper Curda (I Didn't Do It) have also stated that they ship Lucaya. The character Zay Babineaux has shown interest in the shipping of Lucas and Maya, as well as most of their classmates as shown in Girl Meets Yearbook. Fanfictions Completed *52 Reasons Why I Love You by Readmeandsmile *Forever by Fangirl.Akshita *The B Word by Smileslikesunset *Life Through Love by Blue Elephant 18 *My Short Little Stack of Pancakes by LoveMyGalaxy *Rulebook by Smileslikesunset *A Kiss with a Fist by Suk-fong *2:48am by quorra laraex *The Art of Leaving (the art of being left) by Suk-fong *A Father's Blessing by Smileslikesunset *Can't Stop and All For You by Tiramisuspice (companion pieces) *Bitten Lips and Kissed Wrists by Wordlessly *Plaid Shirts & Grey Scarves by Sparksfly16 *The Rebel Jealousy by Brokenbook *Why? by thelonelylittleecho *Two Hearts Become One by YUmMaGaMMa *Gypsy Talk by quorra laraex *Adolescence and Other Lost Things by quorra laraex *Do You Want Me? Lucaya by xSimplyJennifer In Progress *Interpretations of Love by Lucaya *1989 by Smileslikesunset *Gunshots by Fangirl.akshita *The Anguished H(e)art by Fangirl.akshita *Dear Ranger Rick by TeamAustin *Darling by adolesque *Beautiful by lucaya1211 *The Other One by Rowblina *A Lifetime Of Love by tiramisuspice *Toxic Bubble by Famia.14 *Love and War by tiramisuspice *Flirting by silverseaweedbrains *I'll Be Okay by lovelucaya *Both of Us by lovelucaya *Country Boy, City Girl by LucayaFan/NikkiSarah *Wild, Wild West by tiramisuspice *Ranger Rick and Peaches by Veepu Eco Song Collection Note: Please try to keep these in alphabetical order. Thank you. * Adore By Ariana Grande: 'Maya can't stop thinking about Lucas no matter how hard she tries, and she loves his company. * 'Angel With A Shotgun By The Cab: 'Lucas protects Maya from danger. She does the same. * 'A Thousand Years By Christina Perri: '''Whenever they get closer to each other they get pulled further away from each other, waiting for what feels like a thousand years just to be together. It also describes Lucas willing to wait for Maya who is not ready to commit yet. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoCJoDuljCE '''Bad Blood]' By Taylor Swift: ' They don't exactly have bad blood, but they do have a love-hate relationship. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYU9hrvIYUA Battlefield]' By Jordin Sparks: '''Maya and Lucas' relationship is a constant battlefield. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QMJDUOXQ10 '''Battle Scars']' By Guy Sebastian: '''Maya and Lucas fight for their relationship. * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY '''Beautiful Soul']' By Jesse McCartney: '''Maya may not realize that, deep down, Lucas likes her, but he's still waiting on her to realize that because there's just something about her that mesmerizes him. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga-xjmWl0yA '''Both of Us']' By B.o.B: '''Even through the hardships, Maya and Lucas always know how to lift each other up when the world turn into a mess. * 'Bring Me to Life' '''By Evanescence: '''Maya is dead without Lucas' love. * 'Broken By Seether : Maya is so broken that she has to keep what she feels for Lucas a secret because he's dating her best friend. * '''Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepson: Maya meets Lucas on the train and speed dates him to teach Riley how relationships work. *'Can't Blame a Girl for Trying By Sabrina Carpenter:' Maya asks Lucas out in "Girl Meets First Date" knowing she would be rejected. She never actually said in the episode she didn't like him, only that he didn't like her. *'Chasing Cars By Snow Patrol: '''Lucas tells Maya to run away with him and forget about the world. *'Classic' '''By MKTO: '''When the world goes a mess, Lucas still thinks Maya is classic . *'Could it Be By Christy Carlson Romano:' Lucas and Maya have found themselves liking other people, not knowing the right person was there all along. *'Counting Stars By One Republic : Lucas is tired of doing what everyone wants him to do, and he's secretly in love with another girl that is his girlfriend's best friend. He's faced daily with peer pressure. *Cry with You By Hunter Hayes: Lucas is pretty much telling her that he is always there for her when she's sad even if he can't "give her very answer that she needs he wants to hear everything she wants to tell him" (lyric from the song). *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wg9Urm2_7xQ '''Daylight] By Maroon 5: '''Lucas and Maya both don't want to leave each other but they know they have to, so this last night is for them to hold each other close before sunrise comes. *E.T. By Katy Perry: Lucas and Maya come from two different worlds but understand each other in a deep way. They will risk themselves for the each other. *Everything Has Changed By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran:' The dynamic of their lives basically changed when they met. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVUPFN0ZGmI '''Fall'] By Serena Ryder: '''Maya tries not to fall in love with Lucas because she knows it might ruin their friendship. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tD7v2AGvFE '''Fix You] By Coldplay: Maya is broken, everyone can see that, so Lucas decides to get through his own problems and fix her. *'Flashlight By Jessie J: '''Lucas is Maya's flashlight, guiding her through the night. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZ_L3cB3faY '''Games']' By Luke Bryan: '''Lucas and Maya keep playing their games, but they don't want to show their feelings for each other. *'Ghost Town By Adam Lambert:' Maya has become famous and has made many mistakes along the way and when she finally realizes her mistakes, she wants to go back to Lucas but he is gone so her heart is empty now. *'Girlfriend By Avril Lavigne: Even though Riley's dating Lucas, Lucas appears to have a small crush on Maya, which a lot of people can see. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUOtFHqpRBo '''Hate that I Love You] By Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo: '''Although they won't admit it, Lucas and Maya really do love each other. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyR7yoDBQSg '''Halo]' By Beyonce: '''Maya builds a wall around her heart making her distant with people. Lucas seems to break down that wall but Maya is afraid he'll get hurt in the process . *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YiCsblKxDc '''Hypnotic'] By Zella Day: '''Lucas does to Maya so well, she is getting hypnotised. She doesn't want to come back down, or touch the ground. Hypnotic is taking over her. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOzz8qkbYcE '''I Think I'm In Love] By Kat Dahlia: The finally realize romantic feelings in "Girl Meets Creativity". *'I Could Fall In Love By Selena': Maya could fall in love with Lucas. *'Intoxicated' By The Cab: '''Lucas has never met a girl like Maya. *It's Over By The Cheetah Girls: Not really to do with just Maya and Lucas more to do with how Maya and Riley's relationship/friendship is affected by the love triangle with Lucas and how the four friends (Farkle, Lucas, Riley & Maya) friendship could be over because of this and also the decisions that Maya, Riley & Lucas would have to make. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvtXgNtYFMs '''I Want Crazy] ' By Hunter Hayes: '''Lucas wants someone as crazy and wonderful as Maya, and he doesn't care if everyone thinks it doesn't make sense. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3JMNNmcW98 '''I Want You Bad']' By R5: '''Lucas and Maya both know they can't be together. *'Just the Girl By The Click Five:' Because despite Maya's wild personality, Lucas has never met anyone so intriguing and perfect. *'La la By The Cab : Lucas' heart races every time he's around Maya. He fools her into doing stupid things as part of their little game. He tricked her into dancing on top of the teacher's desk. *Let Her Go By Passenger: Lucas knows deep down he has to let Maya go, falling into a deep depression. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKjbfUFy8K4 '''Listen to Your Heart]' By DHT: '''Riley tells Maya she should listen to her heart and fight for Lucas before leaving. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U317anlzDR8 '''Locked Away']' By R. City ft Adam Levine: '''Maya wants to know if Lucas knew all of her flaws and he knew how broken she was, would he still love her? *'Love Don't Roam By Murray Gold: Lucas is depressed why his love doesn't roam anymore. *Love Runs Out' '''By OneRepublic': Lucas and Maya will be each others' light, match and burning sun. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGT6AKt3eYM Love the Way you Lie] By Eminem: '''Maya and Lucas are lying to themselves that they don't love each other which leads to constant fighting between them, breaking the core four up. *No One' '''By' Alicia Keys: '''People are always making excuses why Lucas and Maya shouldn't be together. They don't understand when two people love each other that what they say doesn't faze the couple, because the couple knows everything is going to be alright. *Podemos (We Can) By Martina Stoessel and Jorge Blanco:' Maya is broken and almost lost and Lucas is helping her find herself. *She's a Lady By Forever The Sickest Kids. *'She Will be Loved By Maroon 5:' Maya is broken, but Lucas is always here to help for her; he cares for her. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTUN1g2O3JM '''Shut up and Dance']' By Walk The Moon:'Maya is holding back, not sure if going to the dance with Lucas is a good idea. Lucas is looking back not realizing that the girl in front of him is his destiny. *'Shut Up and Kiss Me By Orianthi :' Describes Maya and Lucas's love-hate relationship. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC1_7GDADRU Some Type of Love]' By Charlie Puth: '''Future Maya and Lucas growing old together . *'Stay with Me By Sam Smith : Lucas is so emotional after Maya left.Begging for her to say . *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qf7oF_z54M '''Stronger]' By Kanye West: '''Maya is Lucas' secretary. She makes him stronger. *'Tangled Up in Me' '''By Skye Sweetnam:' All those nicknames that Maya does to Lucas is that she wants to see his cute reactions. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psrjbmOv4RA The Sweet Escape] By Gwen Stefani: '''Maya imagines a world where her and Lucas are together. *Tienes Todo (You Have Everything) By Pablo Espinosa and Martina Stoessel:' Lucas is trying to show Maya that she has everything and that she doesn't need to be down hearted. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atLLfF1yDHE '''Timebomb'] By Tove Lo: Maya can't decide if Lucas is annoying or just cute for being annoying. "You made your way in as I was leaving You cut in line just as I was getting my stuff And I couldn't decide if you were the most annoying human being I'd ever met Or just the best thing that ever happened Just the best thing that ever happened You took the key out of the ignition I could hear the rain on the windows Right then and there I made up my mind to just go with it - Thinking what's the worst thing that could happen When the worst thing that could happen, could be the best thing ever." *'Toxic By Britney Spears :' Even though Maya tells herself that she shouldn't fall in love with Lucas, she cannot resist it. *'Troublemaker By Olly Murs:' Maya is a troublemaker, sometimes influencing Lucas. *'True Love By Dove Cameron:' Lucas is thinking about being with Riley and is trying to realize that Maya is his true love. *'True Love By P!nk: '''Maya and Lucas always tease each other (in a jokingly way), but still like each other. *'Two Pieces' '''By Demi Lovato: '''Maya and Lucas try to find their way home with the help of each other. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fL4eH1SY-M '''Wait for You']' By Elliott Yamin: '''Even though Maya is pushing back, Lucas will always wait for her. *'Wanted By Hunter Hayes:' Lucas no longer wants Maya to feel unwanted in life. *'What You Wait For By Gwen Stefani': A lot of Lucaya shippers are thinking what are they waiting for? *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnVkYjEbe8M '''What Hurts the Most'] By Rascal Flatts: '''Lucas never realizes his love for Maya, even being with Riley, until it's too late. *When I Look At You By Miley Cyrus: Lucas is Maya's inspiration. *Wildcard By Hunter Hayes:' When Lucas fell for Maya she wasn't who he expected she'd fall for because she is the opposite of Riley but he is literally all she needed. *'You and Me By Lifehouse: Lucas can't quite figure out Maya. *You're Beautiful By James Blunt: Maya talked to Lucas on the subway, leaving a confused look on his face. *You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift:' Although Riley and Lucas seem like the perfect couple, Maya knows Lucas belongs with her. *'You Don't Know Me By Elizabeth Gillies:''' Lucas and Maya don't know each other at first. Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar